Ladies and Gentleman: Whitefang Vs Sophie
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: When the Ringmaster captures Whitefang, he must face his greatest challenge ever in a TerrorClaw Deathmatch against his fiancee, Sophie


"**Where the hell am I?" Whitefang manages to gain consciessness before being shoved into an arena by his captors before the floodlights came on and an announcer and an arena sized crowd of 1 million strong filled the stadium as Whitefang looked around the place before the announcer spoke**  
**Announcer:** Ladies and gentlemen please  
Would you bring your attention to me?  
For a feast for your eyes to see  
An explosion of catastrophe  
**The crowd cheer like blood thirsty spectators but Whitefang ignores the noise as a massive growl emmits in the building but what he sees next breaks his heart more**

"**No" Whitefang couldn't believe his eyes as it was his girlfriend Sophie in Wild Were-Rider form**  
Like nothing you've ever seen before  
Watch closely as I open this door  
Your jaws will be on the floor  
After this you'll be begging for more  
**"Behold, the last Were-Rider's of TerrorClaw as they fight to the death in a TerrorClaw deathmatch"**

"**No, this can't be happening" Whitefang couldn't even bring himself to use his swords as Sophie knocks her fiance flying into the energy field **

"**Uh, God dammit there has got to be a way to stop her" Whitefang notices a collar round his fiance's neck so when Sophie charges at him he uses a superkick before changing into Were-Rider Tiger Emporer**  
Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen  
**"Finally the guy is gonna fight" one of the crowd shouts as Whitefang lets out a roar before using Tornado Claw to aim for the neck collar but fails as Sophie picks him up easily and spinebusters him smashing the floor underneath them sending them into the control room**  
Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen  
**"SOPHIE, FIGHT THIS TORMENT, BREAK FREE FROM THE RINGMASTER'S CONTROL" Whitefang changes into Were-Rider Wolverine as the claws in his knuckles set on fire before attempting to slice off the collar and failing again**  
Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
**"What would Ace do?" Whitefang looks around in thought before noticing a spike glaring threatingly at the back of Sophie's neck meaning Whitefang knew where to deactivate the collar but it was just getting to it was the problem**  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen  
**"Time to turn up the heat sweetheart" the flames on Whitefang grow wild as he changes again to Were-Rider Evolution and throws a gas can at Sophie as she shreds it leaking oil all over her**  
Ladies and gentlemen good evening  
You've seen that seeing is believing  
Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding  
Please check to see if you're still breathing  
**"Is that all you got Wolfboy" Sophie asked threatingly before Corey lit up a cigar**

"**No, it's my last cigar, Lexi incenarated my others so I hid this from her but since this a battle situation" Whitefang drops the cigar where the oil is**

"**What..." Sophie's eyes go wide as Whitefang smiles before throwing his swords in the air and starts punching Sophie and Trapping in her in an earth vice before slicing the collar**  
Hold tight cause the show it not over  
If you will please move in closer  
Your about to be bowled over  
By the wonders you're about to behold here  
**"It's game over" the collar falls to the floor as Sophie also falls to the floor gasping for breath as Whitefang runs to her and helps her up**  
Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen  
**"Don't ever turn evil" Whitefang says amusingly before Sophie kisses him and attaching a zipline to escape**  
Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen  
_[x6]_

"**NOOOO, I WILL GET YOU WHITEFANG" the ringmaster shouts before Whitefang sets off the C4 in the stadium killing the ringmaster**

***Back home***

**"So where to next baby" Sophie asked as Whitefang held her close in the plane back to Acmetropilis and looking at his map he looked back to Sophie**

**"How about a visit to the woods"**

**"Good idea" Sophie replies sleepily as Whitefang looks out of the window and the plane flys into the sunset**


End file.
